


Shady Desire

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Furry, M/M, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog are Brothers, Mind Rape, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Out of Character Shadow the Hedgehog, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sad Ending, Smut, Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Los deseos sombríos surgen de las brillantes y puras intenciones. El causante del caos debe atenerse a las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho con La Forma de Vida Perfecta.Pairing: Sonadow/Shadonic [Shadow the Hedgehog x Sonic the Hedgehog]Advertencia: BL/Yaoi, Sad, Hurt/Confort, Gore
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. - Confusión Sentimental -

Hartarse de la vida misma es algo que a Shadow se le da especialmente bien apenas llega a analizar detalladamente su situación. Claro, actualmente está condicionada a los deseos que tendría María si aún viviera, pero lo que ha llegado a pensar de la forma más repentina es… ¿Cómo sabia ella que estaba hecho para eso? Cuidar a la humanidad.

Humanidad que lo ha encerrado, herido, subestimado, infravalorado, intentado asesinar… Que la asesinó a ella.

Si, está _perfectamente claro_ que su deber era salvar a la humanidad. Alabado sea el sarcasmo. Solo pensarlo más a profundidad aflora más y más puntos negativos en contra de la humanidad, principalmente hacia G.U.N, la empresa del demonio y para la cual trabaja por hacer algo con su existencia, pues es mejor destruir cosas de vez en cuando en lugar de permanecer quieto.

Muchas, muchísimas veces la idea de tirar todo a la reverenda mierda a base de Chaos Blast se hace tentador, sin embargo, se detenía una y otra vez sin parar por la misma y azulada presencia de Sonic the Hedgehog en su vida estuviera haciendo lo que fuera.

Su compañía es lo único que hacía valer la pena lo que hacía, ser un "héroe" de la humanidad a través de GUN, porque de alguna manera hacía que Sonic viniera a él siempre, que el erizo azul se preocupara por él y lo mantuviera siempre al pendiente de su persona. No negaría que Sonic es irritante a niveles ridículos cuando lo quiere, también un pesado de primera cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza, pero… Joder, sería mentira decir que eso no le gustaba.

Natural, sin tapujos, relajados hasta el punto de que si pudiera -lo ha hecho-, correría dormido; las demás personas que se dirigían a él, incluyendo a Rouge, poseen una postura rígida, nerviosa y asustada; esto lo enoja con creces porque solo hace ver que, aunque se esfuerce su pasado no cambia y sigue acechando día tras día: Fue creado para ser un arma de destrucción y lo sigue siendo, en un segundo podría acabar con todo y ellos temen a eso.

Un trato normal, cordial y amistoso figuraba como un cambio que apreciaba aun sin decirlo. Escuchar el cacareo de Sonic contando historias de cada aventura que ha tenido logró hacerse su actividad favorita junto a las no-tan-inofensivas carreras contra él. Lo sentía similar a María, amable a pesar de las circunstancias, cariñoso a pesar de lo ocurrido.

—Oh vamos, andabas mal de la cabeza esos días. Además ya parece que ha pasado tanto que no valdría la pena mencionarlo siquiera… A menos que quieras un ataque masivo a la humanidad. Dime por favor que no lo quieres.

Hizo una mueca ante la expresión incrédula del cobalto, con las espinas erizadas de solo pensarlo. Mira a otro lado, cruzado de brazos y permanece en silencio, quizá no debió preguntar al respecto y quién sabe qué cosa se le ocurría a Sonic para hablar ahora, no podría callarlo ni porque lo intentase. Otra duda, muy "mínima" llegó a su cabeza. Simple, corta y prudencial.

— ¿Qué si así lo fuera? —Sonic parece meditar una respuesta a esa interrogante tan complicada. Shadow se desespera por lo mucho que estaba tardando en responder. No debería ser tan difícil, nunca ha sido precisamente bueno y volver a sus viejas andadas no se aleja tanto de lo que haría.

—No lo sé, posiblemente ni siquiera me enfrente a ti, es decir—frunce el entrecejo, frustrado al no saber cómo expresarse—. Te conozco, somos amigos, parte de un equipo y para lo único que amerita una pelea es hacerte entrar en razón…—apoya los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos—. Si no lo haces y fallas solo volveremos a estar aquí hablando y deseando un rico Chili Dog.

—La falla y regresar es ridículo. —No aparta su mirada, analiza cada gesto, movimiento y reacción

—Claro que sería humillante, pero-

— Soy la forma de vida perfecta, no puedo simplemente perder, en dado caso te dejaría ganar para hacerte sentir mejor. — explica con tono calmo, logra exasperar en cierta medida al cobalto, que bufa y balancea los pies.

— Lo que quiero decir es que pase lo que pase y si me dejas respirar para ese momento no cambiaría nada. Eres tú ¿Cómo no perdonar cualquier tontería que hagas? Somos amigos, no te dejaría solo. — afirma sonriendo.

Shadow exhala una gran bocanada de aire, ahí estaba, eso que tanto caracterizaba al azulino personaje: _Perdonar_. No sabe cómo lo hace y aunque no lo pondría en práctica, le encantaría saber cómo _COÑO_ puede hacerlo. Sonic no guarda rencor a nadie, ni siquiera a él que ha intentado asesinarlo más de una vez.

Es algo que lo marca tanto que… Lo hace tan jodidamente brillante que crea la distinción, lo marca como su sombra, porque jamás sería capaz de hacerlo. Llega a sentirse tonto por admirar esta… Esta… ¿Inocencia? No sabe cómo denominarlo, esa clase de nobleza o falta de malos deseos en Sonic. En cierto grado lo hace recordar a María.

Pero una vez más, Sonic sobresale incluso a su lado.

— Eso es tonto. — refunfuña amargado, Sonic se carcajea, cierra un ojo y sonrie ladino, un gesto comúnmente pícaro de su parte.

— No más tonto que tú al dudar de que lo haré. Venga ya, que somos grandes amigos ¿En serio me crees capaz de abandonarte? Incluso si me rompieras las piernas te lo perdonaría. — asegura con tanta confianza en aquel hecho que Shadow siente su cuerpo entero temblar.

— Perdonas a todos, eso es lo que encuentro tonto. Silver, Wave, Jet, Knuckles… Metal Sonic, incluso a Eggman.

— Bueno ¿De qué sirve vivir guardando rencores? Eso te hace leeeeeento. Quizá por eso nunca me ganas. — Bromea sacando la lengua, Shadow permanece tan serio como siempre.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser así? — frunce el entrecejo, cruzado de brazos y viendo al vacío que se exhibía frente a ellos, sentarse al borde de un acantilado formaba parte de sus comunes reuniones.

—No lo sé, me interesa más el presente que el pasado, ya sabes… Algo que a ti no te pasa —Shadow gruñe, realmente no puede imaginarse haciendo eso, sonaba tan complicado e inútil—. Siempre he creído que la gente merece segundas oportunidades y ya te ves aquí ¿Valió o no?

—Para la humanidad no, vivo con un cañón de revólver en la sien. —El gesto de Sonic dejaba entrever que formula algo en mente.

—La humanidad siempre ha sido complicada, pero estoy seguro de que con el tiempo se darán cuenta que eres realmente un héroe y no lastimarías a nadie por simple gusto. Bueno, quizá no un héroe propiamente dicho, pero… Ay yo que sé. Tú no te entrometes a menos que te incumba o afecte, si te dejarán en paz, no pasaría nada. Aun ni siquiera entiendo porque estás con G.U.N si los odias.

—Pensé que no comprendías el odio.

—Hombre, no lo sentiré a menudo, pero lo entiendo. En fin. Tu no quieres ser un héroe o salvar a la humanidad, tan solo quieres vivir como el resto.

Sonic si lo entendía, aquello que María jamás vio o no quiso ver –o no pudo-. Ser un héroe no le importaba, ni siquiera ser un villano o destruir. Claro, lo disfruta, más nunca ha sido su objetivo principal o la razón por la que se levanta cada mañana. Quiere vivir sin nada frenándole, hay tantos mundos, tanto a su alrededor que está lejos por ser… Él.

Shadow the Hedgehog, la forma de Vida suprema, un arma capaz de arrasar con todo. Curiosamente por ello, nadie se acordaba de su denominación "forma de vida".

Vida.

—No me permitirán ser como tú. —Alza la mirada al cielo azulino con apenas destellos de naranjo por el próximo atardecer.

—Si puedes. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a lograrlo ¿Qué dices? Sería divertido ¡Luego te llevaría a todos lados! La idea le fascinara a Tails, podrá jugar todo lo que quiera mientras tu y yo corremos. —dice con entusiasmo, de pie y con las manos en la cintura. Shadow frunce levemente la cara, observa las púas de Sonic hondear con la brisa.

Sí. Lo que ve es Inocencia.

—No me dejaran ir.

—Estás olvidando con quien hablas—Shadow no respondió—. Soy Sonic The Hedgehog, puedo con todo y más si hablamos de pequeños y molestos militares. Estaremos de camino a Wave Ocean en menos de un segundo.

—Tan solo lograras que quieran cazarte, no vale la-

—¡Vale la pena y más! Shadow, entiende que como tu amigo no permitiré que tu vida sea miserable si puedo arreglarlo.

Un impulso desenfrenado en su conducta frenética normalmente controlada lo hace acercarse, espanta en cierta medida al cobalto y finalmente con agarre brusco juntarse con él en un beso bastante salvaje. Sonic acaba rígido y con los ojos enormemente abiertos, sin una idea clara de porque estaba pasando precisamente eso. De Shadow es de quien menos esperaría… ¡Esto!

El erizo oscuro no se encontraba mejor, tenía la mente nublada y verdaderamente obtusa ante que tenía en frente, lo que escucha, lo que quería. Si bien no tenía ni la más remota idea del "amor" romántico, suponía que era esto que tanto lo confunde hacia él, esa cantidad insufrible de sentimientos revueltos y monopolizadores dirigidos al héroe del mundo.

Él que tiene todo lo que su persona carece, que permanece a su lado sin importar cuánto daño haga a él o los demás, quien se interesa de verdad.

María se quedaba corta a su lado.

Cuando se separa cree que Sonic vaa a caer por el barranco y ofrecería alguna competición estúpida para hacerse los tontos en cuanto al actuar "imbécil" de su parte. Porque si, ya el bochorno había entrado en su sistema nervioso y posiblemente hay más rojo en su persona que de costumbre.

—Muy… biiieeeeeeeeeen…. —extiende con voz preocupada—. Eso fue muy extraño… Sobre todo, porque pensé que tenías algo con Rouge.

— ¿Rouge? "Compañeros" de trabajo. —bufa ante la sola idea, no podía besar a Rouge. Quizá rebotaría con su pecho antes de llegar a sus labios.

—Jo ¡Bueno! Iré a hablar con G.U.N y tendremos unas largas vacaciones por ahí. Será divertido.

—¿Ah? —Muy bien, Sonic a veces hablaba en un dialecto distinto, no llega a captarlo por más que lo intentara.

—Amy posiblemente me mate si le digo que quisiera probar contigo, a Tails le provocaría un infarto. Además, no hay mejor manera de experimentar sentimientos que estando a solas ¿No crees? —Shadow hace una mueca, confuso.

— ¿Eso te parece bien?

—No le veo nada de raro. Eres tú y pensé que querías matarme más que besarme, pero quien sabe, hay que dar oportunidad a todo. La vida se hace aburrida si no es así ¡Te veo abajo! —Y salta hecho una bola de brillantes espinas azules.

Shadow lo mira un segundo más antes de lanzarse por igual al vacío, persiguiendo la estela azulada. Sonic lo había aceptado con tanta naturalidad que sigue aturdido, sin embargo, viendo el lado positivo, era como un permiso directo a atarlo, a experimentar todo lo que siente por primera vez en él, entenderlo y disfrutarlo.

Sonic era tan inocente que no se había dado cuenta de la ligereza con la que entregó su vida a quien puede ser el mismo diablo.


	2. - Agresividad Planeada -

—Shadow... Creo que hay un problema.

Rouge es muy perceptiva, no le costó darse cuenta de que la dinámica entre Sonic y Shadow había cambiado a ser una más íntima, que, aunque no hubiera mucha diferencia visible, en el estoico erizo negro se notaba la ansiedad alegre que le provocaba el erizo azul. Una vez casi juró que Shadow tenia las espinas erizadas por lo que sea que Sonic le dijo al oído.

Se preguntaba qué tan lejos sería aquello, pues en una ocasión vio la espalda de Shadow y este parecía muy recostado de Sonic, para cuando este apareció tenía la cara roja y a poco de sonrojar sus espinas también.

Bueno, así era mejor, mantener a Shadow tranquilo y contento era más complicado que derrotar monstruos especiales o dimensionales. Aun con eso, la intranquilidad la invadía, como si de ser una bomba inactiva, Shadow ha pasado a ser una bomba de relojería ya encendida aguardando el segundo que hace falta para su detonación. Obviamente no puede decirle que teme que se descontrole en cualquier momento, debía mantener su perfil bajo junto a él.

Lo más saludable para ella, lo más saludable para él que la ve como su compañera y en quien confía. Al menos eso es lo que Rouge cree.

—Aparentemente la misión va a ser más larga. —murmura viendo el comunicador con la información de lo que deben hacer. Shadow la mirA cruzado de brazos, bufA.

—No quiero tardar tanto. Habla. —dice con mal humor.

Que diferencia entre el antes y el ahora existe es un misterio hoy en día, pero uno que le encanta -sin demostrarlo, ya saben cómo es-. Acabar las misiones más rápido de lo que hacía antes era una necesidad como respirar, así volver a casa para pasar el rato con Sonic. Darse besos era algo que le fascina, siendo siempre de modo demandante que deja sin aliento a su compañero azul. Esto llevaba al instinto más común de empezar a tocarlo...

Nunca nada más por ser interrumpidos por X o Y asunto sin contar que Sonic no parece muy lanzado en eso como él. Era raro que quisiera llevar las cosas con calma... HABLAMOS DE SONIC, ÉL Y LA CALMA SON INCOMPATIBLES.

—Hay que capturar a alguien. Hizo un pequeño desastre en la sede...

_Oh no..._

—Y digamos que acaban de programar a Omega para su captura, pronto se reunirá con nosotros ¿Qué te parece? —aunque habla en tono burlón, era fácil darse cuenta de lo que venía a su mente.

Que era una tremenda tontería.

Si amigos míos, la nueva misión era capturar a Sonic. La cosa más estúpida que podían ordenar jamás. Para empezar ¿Cómo iban a atrapar al muchas veces llamado "Demonio azul"? Al ser vivo más veloz y que solo la luz es capaz de hacerle competencia. Claro que él se acerca a Sonic, pero dudaba que lo suficiente en el remoto caso de obedecer las órdenes.

Aunque sí Omega está hecho para destruirlo en caso de revelarse y ahora lo mandan tras el erizo azul ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Imaginaba que iba a hablar, posiblemente enojar a quien le da órdenes y cuyo nombre de momento no recuerda, pero de ahí a ser buscado con tanta exageración es porque mínimo mató a una docena de agentes.

Cosa que ob-via-men-te Sonic no haría. El violento es el erizo negro después de todo.

— Oye ¿A dónde vas?

Y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

—Hey~ Volviste antes.

Frunce el entrecejo. Sonic tenía una gran cantidad de vendas manchadas de rojo envueltas en sus brazos y piernas, también en la espalda y asumía que Tails lo había sanado. Olvidaba que, aunque Sonic pudiera contra monstruos dimensionales, no tenía la capacidad de sanar con la misma velocidad que él.

Lo cual es una mierda.

— ¿Hace cuánto? —La venda luce demasiado sucia.

—Una hora tal vez. —Suspira. Conociendo la vivienda toma una venda del cajón que está a reventar de ellas, Sonic siempre necesitaba vendarse según Tails.

— ¿Qué hiciste? Tengo como misión capturarte y programaron a Omega para hacerlo en paralelo. —Sonic asiente, notándose pensativo.

—Fui a la base de G.U.N para hablar sobre ti, el general de inmediato lo aceptó, fuimos a una sala con agentes, cargos importantes y todo eso. Cuando le pedí que te dejaran en paz, que no eres una amenaza... —Guarda silencio un rato, Shadow tira las vendas sucias a un cesto y colocaba las nuevas.

— ¿Qué? —insiste por la nula continuación.

—Ellos hacen Esmeraldas falsas. Tienen por montones. Desde que entre al edificio tuve escalofríos, en aquel momento más y... No sé, no recuerdo bien que hice, solo que al momento de darme cuenta ya venía de camino hasta acá. —Su mueca y tono de voz evidencian su confusión, que desconoce lo ocurrido e intenta obtenerlo para comprender a que viene esa respuesta hostil.

Sentimiento que Shadow conocía demasiado bien para su propio gusto.

Que Sonic resaltara las esmeraldas falsas fue curioso, no sabía que tenían ese proyecto y mucho menos se imaginaba que iba a sentir Sonic por algo así. El erizo azul es bastante sensible a la energía por tantas veces a las que se ha hecho con ella, por no nombrar los distintos elementos de gran poder a los que se ha visto expuesto. Su cuerpo absorbe ese poder puro con demasiada facilidad.

— _Agente Shadow—_ El comunicador del erizo oscuro comenzó a sonar, ambos mantuvieron silencio—. _Debido a la falta de reporte se le informa de su nueva misión en caso de desconocer de la misma. Se necesita la búsqueda y captura de Sonic the Hedgehog. El robot Omega-E123 se reunirá con usted para brindar apoyo._

—Vaya, debí armar una buena si me dieron a quien se supone te debe resguardar a ti. —silva, curiosamente de buen humor. En pie de un salto comienza a estirarse.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Reconfigurare a Omega, así no deberá hacer la misión y Rouge tampoco será capaz de cumplir. —Apaga el comunicador por seguridad.

—Igualmente soy un prófugo y los prófugos corren. Saber que paso en ese momento no estaría mal, no obstante~ por ahora, correr ¿Nos hacemos lo amantes fugados? —Bromea sonriente. Shadow observa la mano que Sonic tendía.

El cobalto pensaba que esto era un juego, lo podía notar en sus ojos divertidos. Sin embargo, es un GUN, tarde o temprano Sonic se hartaría o preocuparía por tenerlos pisando sus talones. Si llegaban a atraparlo ¿Qué harían con él? Ser criogenizado no se lo desea a nadie, tampoco ser encerrado como una simple rata de laboratorio.

Las posibilidades se le antojaron demasiadas, sencillamente infinitas. Frunce el entrecejo y Sonic lo ve con ligera extrañeza — ¿Shads? —. Murmura. Shadow tiene mil y un pensamientos en la cabeza, dando uno solo como principal y que logra hilar todos los demás con preocupante exactitud.

No iba a permitir que nada lo lastimara. Sonic es ingenuo de pensar que podría con todo, pero esta vez tenía la minúscula diferencia de que su enemigo no es uno al que pueda destruir como ha hecho con monstruos y robots. Son humanos... Sonic jamás lograría herir a uno con intención, solo huiría con la esperanza de ser dejado en paz, cosa que siendo considerado una amenaza, es imposible al ciento veinte por ciento.

Aunque bien, podía esperar un poco a ver como se desarrollaba la situación.

—Vámonos, no creo que quieras dejar al zorro sin casa. —Sonic sonríe radiante a la seca respuesta de su compañero. Da un beso de lo más sonoro en la mejilla del oscuro y salta por la ventana. Shadow gruñe.

— ¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡Sonic! —Llama el zorro de pelaje amarillo y dos colas.

—Volveré luego. —avisa en voz alta, Tails niega con la cabeza, su hermano mayor es sin duda alguna un desastre. Un escalofrío se siente en su columna cuando Shadow pasa por su lado a la misma velocidad que Sonic.

No sabe si es bueno eso la verdad.

Estuvieron corriendo un largo rato, Sonic hacía una que otra juguetona pirueta solo con la intención de molestarlo y lo peor del caso es que lo lograba. Apenas se vislumbran rastros de color naranjo en el cielo aun azul. El cobalto freno en seco y Shadow lo imitó para evitar chocar con él.

—Ay por el amor a dios. Eggman, sé que quieres mi atención, pero esto es excesivo. —Bromea el erizo azul, alza las manos y sonríe despreocupado. El personaje de alargado bigote ríe de manera estridente, permanece frente a ese ejército de robots un tanto estereotipados

Sonic se pregunta si Eggman no pensaba actualizar sus diseños jamás.

— ¿Tu cuantos más? ¡Esta vez me desharé de ti de una vez por todas! —exclama con gran gozo. Nada que no hiciera cada vez que un próximo plan fallido viniera a su mente.

—Vaya llevas tanto diciendo eso que me harás sentir herido, pensé que lo nuestro era especial. Sin ofender. —Ríe nervioso por la mirada que Shadow le dirige —. A lo que iba... Te derrotare igual que siempre Eggman, así funciona, lo sabes, deberías aprender a-

Ambos erizos irguieron sus orejas ante un sonido por demás extraño y familiar de algún modo. Shadow, cruzado de brazos observa en dirección al sonido, hallando robots soltando una burra cantidad de Esmeraldas Caos. No entiende nada de qué pasaba en este instante.

— No entiendes la situación erizo tonto — afirma en carcajadas estridentes, Sonic siente un escalofrío viendo las esmeraldas, tuerce el gesto —. Tengo una ayuda extra vez. — Los robots se apartaron y en un auto se hizo notar alguien. Shadow frunce más el entrecejo.

— Así que por esto no contestaba su comunicador, no debería de sorprenderme que hiciera su elección agente. — Abraham Tower hace acto de presencia, Sonic forma una expresión desdeñosa hacía él.

— No debería sorprenderme que ordene cosas tan absurdas, me va a explicar cómo lo alcanzo. — Niega con la cabeza, finge demencia.

— Usando su Chaos Control, como siempre. Aunque claro con esta muestra de lealtad deja en juego lo que hable con este azul señor... ¿Lo recuerda? — El hombre sonríe burlón.

— Nop, pero no me hace falta para-

— ¿Para matara a otra docena de agentes? Por supuesto, igual que ese erizo a su lado — comienza a decir, Shadow siente una extraña corriente fría en el ambiente caluroso —. Una simple arma, incapaz de ser controlada y que por ello.

— Shads no es un-

— Debe ser controlado, si no puede serlo estando consciente, me encargare de él nuevamente, que duerma otros cincuenta años de ser necesarios para que vuelva a ser útil.

Shadow pudo apreciar que las espinas de Sonic adquieren un color oscuro de forma paulatina, que al igual que su súper transformación, se levantaban poco a poco.

— Su vida, su existencia me pertenece, yo puedo decidir si respira o-

Una explosión tan bestial se presenta que Shadow retrocede espantado. Vie las esmeraldas falsas brillando, eso quería decir que daban su poder a algo, que se absorbía su poder y en un pequeño segundo cuando un montón de robots más explotaba por los aires pudo verlo.

Sonic estaba distinto, más oscuro, tirando a azul marino y una sonrisa casi enferma extendida por sus labios, el brillo de poder lo hacía relucir entre las nubes de humo. Los disparos comenzaron y aprovechando la esmeralda verdadera metida entre sus espinas aparece y reaparece junto a las maquinas que disparaban.

— ¿Seguro de que esto fue buena idea?

— Debíamos encargarnos de él de una vez por todas, no hace más que crear desastres que luego arregla. — Escucha vagamente a Abraham.

— Pero... Ha salvado al mundo.

— ¿Y eso qué? Es una amenaza y con esto, nadie me culpara de criogenizarlo junto a Shadow, quien sabe, quizá algo bueno pueda salir de tener a ambos así. Como un arma realmente fiel para empezar. Junto a Eggman no-

 _¿Así que piensan usarlo_? Todo esto es una trampa para poder inculparlo y a su vez arrebatarle al cobalto lo que más aprecia que es su libertad, aquella nobleza que lo caracteriza a la hora de salvar a todos de tantos y más desastres. Solo querían tirarlo a una cápsula a ver que podían sacar de él.

No iba a permitirlo. No iba a dejarlos que lo rebajaran de esta manera tan cruel y humillante para sentirse seguros, para darles el gusto de haber encarcelado a quien supone la única forma de vida merecedora de su salvación como forma de Vida perfecta. Antes muerto y para cualquiera que lo conozca es una opción muy complicada.


	3. - Inicio del Descenso -

Con el enajenamiento a flor de piel causa un Chaos Blast que nada debía envidiar a los desastres que Sonic hace en ese instante. Como dos grandes masas de destrucción puestas en un solo lugar. Ya no hay más robots y Eggman está con la intención de darse a la fuga tan rápido como sea posible para evitar su muerte.

Shadow no presta atención a él, sino a Abraham, quien bajo un enorme trozo de metal intentaba alcanzar el comunicador. Lo patea lejos y se queda observándolo un instante con sus fríos ojos carmesí llenos de ira reprimida.

—T-te voy a-

—No, no lo harás. —interrumpe, con la esmeralda levitando a un lado de su cuerpo. Con un movimiento inclinado de mano hizo que una lanza de energía traspasara la cabeza del hombre y de este modo G.U.N ya no tiene un líder...

Por ahora.

Mira a otro lado, donde Sonic con sus espinas oscuras jugaba de manera bastante cruel con Eggman, ya sus dos brazos estaban rotos y posiblemente tardarían en sanar—Sonic—. Llama, fue enviado lejos de un manotazo, logra estabilizarse fácilmente por sus aerodeslizadores.

No hablaba, no hacía más que sonreír, parecía que Sonic no era consciente de nada a su alrededor además de recibir energía de ese montón de réplicas asquerosas. Más tarde tendría tiempo de saber que pasaba. En este instante debía hacer otra cosa. Corre hasta él, lo coge del brazo — ¡CHAOS CONTROL! —Exclama y un segundo más tarde ya no estaban ahí. Eggman nota esto más que aliviado.

En un prado de Green Hill aparecen los dos erizos. Shadow lo suelta y con suma rapidez las espinas de Sonic volvieron a su color y forma habitual. Sonic entrecierra los ojos para luego estornudar, limpiarse la nariz y ver todo a su alrededor con una confusión bastante fuerte.

— Y ¿No había un Eggman a punto de ser derrotado aquí? Bueno... En donde sea que estaba, estoy seguro de que no era Green Hill. —vuelve a estornudar. Shadow hace una mueca.

— ¿Sabes que paso?

— Aparte de los escalofríos, no. —tiene la nariz tapada, es raro, pues nunca se enferma.

— ¿Algo más?

—Bueno... Recuerdo un poco más la base de G.U.N. Ese tipo loco comenzó a decir pestes de ti y que pronto tendría que encargarse de ti por... Algo, no tengo idea. Solo me moleste por eso y ya no recuerdo absolutamente nada. —Se encoge de hombros. Shadow mira a otro lado, pensativo.

Sonic no es alguien que suela molestarse, por lo tanto, suponía un cambio importante en su cuerpo lleno de espinas. Recordando vagamente las esmeraldas, estas tienen dos tipos de energía, positiva y negativa. Siendo esmeraldas falsas posiblemente tuvieran más negativa que positiva y liberan su poder sin parón. Sonic acabó vencido por la energía y su propia ira.

Muy bien, es una lógica que mantendrá de momento y la vera científica para no avergonzarse, mira que Sonic enajenándose por gente que habla mal de sus oscuras espinas.

—Como sea, hay que-

—Asesine a Abraham Tower—Sonic se pone rígido por un instante, con las espinas erizadas de par en par—. G.U.N por ahora no tiene líder.

—Que manera de renunciar—dice a falta de algo más imaginativo, pero bien que su cerebro se está haciendo puré en este instante—. Seguramente vendrán tras de ti también.

—No. Iré a destruir hasta el último bloque de G.U.N.

—No puedes hacer-

— ¿Quieres que pueda ser "libre" sí o no? —gruñe.

—Puedes serlo sin asesinar a tanta gente en el proceso. Solo debes pensar en otra opción menos genocida.

—Eres tan ingenuo.

— ¡Oye!

— ¿Crees que lo permitirán? Creen que somos una amenaza.

—Demostraremos lo contrario entonces.

—Sonic entiende que no todo es tan sencillo como eso.

— ¿Por qué te esmeras en complicarlo entonces?

— ¡Porque es realmente así! No les importamos aun si salvemos al mundo cien veces más. Creen que somos simples amanezcas que de alguna forma podrán utilizar. Son capaces de ordenar que nos asesin-

Una especie de imagen vaga y borrosa aparece en su mente, como un recuerdo apenas existente en su mente. Una esmeralda purpura, Sonic acercándose junto a una chica, intenta agarrar la esmeralda y...

— ¿Shads?

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué recordaba a Sonic muriendo? Es imposible que sucediera, lo tiene frente a él después de todo. Sin embargo, lo importante es que no puede permitir que deje de ser una memoria o falso recuerdo. Sonic no debe morir, Sonic no debe sufrir ningún daño. No permitirá que se lo arrebaten, no ahora.

Se acerca a él con su brusquedad natural, aunque fue extraño para el macho azul no se queja del todo. Shadow lo presionaba contra un árbol, baja lentamente hasta dejarlo echado en el suelo. Como de costumbre acariciaba las espinas azules de la cabeza del contrario, sus manos fueron bajando hasta llegar al cuello y empezar a hacer presión.

Se separó, Sonic de por si no tenía suficiente aire, no podía patalear bien, tan solo lo ve con la confusión y desesperación que marcan la asfixia. Presiona con mayor ahínco hasta que lo siente inconsciente por su falta de pelea. Lo carga como un saco de papas, pensando en un lugar adecuado para dejar que descansara.

Uno vino directo a su cabeza como un golpe en la cara: Donde Rouge lo despertó y activó a Omega. Claro, tendría que introducir a Sonic en el tanque para que ni se le ocurría escaparse. Llevarlo a cabo era la cosa más hipócrita que haría en la vida, sin embargo, tampoco tenía ninguna opción lo suficientemente segura. Ni siquiera Rouge iría ahí, está abandonado y en desuso.

Gracias al Chaos Control pudo llegar pronto al laboratorio a pesar del cansancio que dejó. Quizá lo ahorcó demasiado, pues no despierta. No es como que se queje de eso. Con cuidado activa la capsula y lo introduce ahí, sin iniciar ninguna clase de procedimiento para entrar en criogenización o estado de reposo.

—Solo deberé deshacerme de ellos y podremos ir a Seaside Hill como querías o a donde sea que esa mente tan rara tuya nos lleve. —coloca una mano en el cristal, Sonic respiraba de manera paulatina y tranquila, más que inconsciente parece estar dormido.

Tal vez debería traer cosas a este lugar, como una cama, considerando que está buscando ser un criminal de alto riesgo dicho de forma humorística y menos sanguinaria. También podía funcionar para que Sonic pase más rato con él, en lugar de compartir casa con Tails... Sí, podía funcionar.

Con un último vistazo a Sonic sella la entrada, si se mantenía en el tanque no sufriría de hambre así que estaba un tanto despreocupado al respecto de apurarse, cosa que hará todos modos. Es decir, cuando termine no tendrá necesidad de hacer lo mismo que los humanos hicieron con él. Tenía demasiadas ideas en mente, tantas que costaba ordenarlas.


	4. - Muestra de Extremo -

Cuando abre los ojos se siente aturdido, da un enorme respiro, sus pulmones estaban llenos de agua, el cual no es para nada su elemento. El sopor tan solo le permite poner las manos en el cristal y dar golpes flojos a este. Muy bien, no sabe que mierdas hace ahí metido ni en donde está, la habitación da un aire a "Esto lo hizo Eggman" que no puede con él.

Aunque si esto es de Eggman ¿Qué podría querer al ponerlo ahí? No lograría nada que funcione, a menos que sea volver a Metal Sonic un androide con tejido vivo o algo así que necesite su ADN... Si es el caso, Eggman debería dejar de ver tantas películas.

Siente adormecido, por lo que volver a dormirse no cuesta tanto. Tiene el reloj fatal, no sabía qué hora, momento, día o noche... Es aburridísimo. Quiere salir, quiere correr, molestar a Shadow un rato, comenzar con la rutina maniática de devorarse la boca del otro. Lo normal. Pero no, está metido en ese tanque. Que alguien se apiade de su ser y lo saque de ahí de una santa vez.

Mientras duerme por millonésima vez el líquido empieza bajar, el agua por fin sale de sus ansiosos pulmones por tener aire. Tose una vez está completamente ajeno al agua y abre los ojos sintiendo ardor. El tanque se abre y está a poco de chocar con el suelo de no ser porque lo sujetaron antes—He-Hey~ Hola~ esto es más incómodo de lo que imaginaba, con razón lo detestas—. ronronea con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

Shadow no dijo nada, lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Sonic tenía las espinas un tanto más largas, nada muy relevante. El erizo azul se soba la cabeza con ambas manos, de seguro esta empezando a sentir jaqueca.

—Eggman fue demasiado cruel esta vez. Mira que encerrarme ahí, no me quiero ni imaginar que cacharros hizo mientras-

— Yo te metí ahí.

Guarda silencio ante la confesión del erizo oscuro. Había algo muy raro con él, sus guantes estaban sucios, sus aerodeslizadores tenían algunas abolladuras y lo más importante eran sus espinas y ojos. La zona roja se ve especialmente oscura y brillante, como si tuviese luminiscencia; sus ojos comparten el extraño rasgo y sin duda los hace lucir escalofriantes, en lugar del color naranjo que asemejaba un avanzado atardecer.

—Y lo hiciste por qué...

—Destruí G.U.N. Desde los cimientos, cada sede, cada agente—extiende unas fotos que se tomaron con las cámaras de seguridad—. Sabía que intentarías que no lo hiciera, que tal vez te pondrías de su lado y acabarías más herido porque seguían considerándote una amenaza que neutralizar—explica con voz excesivamente ronca—. Así que... Aquí estabas seguro.

—Muy bien. Repasemos lo siguiente. Puedo cuidarme solito y en el peor de los casos, huir hasta llegar al próximo continente—se rasca la cabeza—. Y lo que hiciste es la cosa más extremista que se te pudo-

— ¿No te alegra que ya no deba obedecer a nadie? Sin G.U.N soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, ir a donde quiera... —esta un poco confundido por la falta de emoción en el contrario.

— Obviamente es bueno que ya seas... "Libre", pero ahora si alguien sabe que fuiste tú van a intentar cazarte porque eres una VERDADERA amenaza a la humanidad —suspira cansino—. Bueno, pensaremos en eso después, preferiblemente unos segundos después de que nos reviente en la cara. Por ahora ¡Vamos a Seaside Hill! Estoy más pálido y entumido que nunca en mi vida, así que- ¿¡Hump!?

El resquemor de ser tirado al suelo lo asusta, al fin y al cabo, el recuerdo de ser casi asfixiado acude a su memoria. Aun así, tenía la ciega confianza de que Shadow no lo iba a lastimar o meter en ese tanque de nuevo. Huele mucho a sangre, las espinas negras se sienten cargadas de energía, se pregunta qué tanto tuvo que esforzarse para acabar con G.U.N por no decir que-

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de haber hecho eso? —pregunta jadeando. Shadow gruñe la respuesta:

—Tres semanas y media.

Anda, que con razón se moría de aburrimiento, es el primer lapso en el que permanece tranquilo... a fuerza, pero sigue contando. Shadow se esta frotando demasiado en contra suya, por lo que no podía significar nada inocente. Aunque interpuso las manos, Shadow se había hecho más pesado o más fuerte en el corto periodo de tiempo

No sabía decir si lo asusta más de lo que gusta.

Daba todo por perdido cuando en sus zonas bajas y privadas comienza a sentir humedad, un calor odioso y ansioso junto al jadeo que se escapan de su boca. El erizo oscuro se coloca entre las piernas ajenas, dando un empujón, un sorprendido y chillón gemido se escapa de su boca. Era oficial, este sería el momento más embarazoso de toda su vida por simple descarte.

Había retrasado este momento por simple y engorroso pánico a ello. Nunca lo había hecho a pesar de su actitud típicamente pícara, aparte de que esta siempre iba dirigida a gente del sexo opuesto. Esto era la cosa más rara a la que se enfrenta de forma personal.

Eso por el único detalle de que Shadow no parece estar precisamente bien este instante. Luce errático, estaba a punto de compararlo con Chemical Plant a punto de explotar.

Shadow no podía decirse que estuviese muy cuerdo, dado que no hay otro modo de denominarlo. Quiere hacerlo, quiere reclamar lo que ganó con el esfuerzo de una semana usando sin parar el poder de las Chaos Esmeralds, de su propio esfuerzo y ganas de vengarse contra la humanidad.

Urgía de este tacto cariñoso, que lo hiciera saber que seguía vivo -cosa un poco obvia, pero internamente lo necesita-, que lo ha salvado, está bien, sin daño alguno y por sobre todo lo demás: Lo sigue queriendo.

Acaba de destruir a toda una organización por amor a Dios, incluidos sus agentes, no dejo escapar ni a uno solo y por ello tardo tanto. Cada resquicio de G.U.N fue borrado y como pudo apreciar en el rostro de Rouge: Es realmente una amenaza.

Sin embargo, esto no cambiaba nada, esto lo sabía al tocarlo, al acariciarlo como de costumbre, pero con aire más íntimo, sexual y determinante. Sonic cumplía con sus palabras, _no odiarlo haga lo que haga._

Sonic es sencillamente un asunto superior a María. Ella sin dudas estaría horrorizada por su acción, pero el erizo cobalto solo está ahí, sonriendo de forma temblorosa y con las espinas despeinadas por el movimiento.

Si... Valía la pena... Eliminar cada objetivo siempre que tuviera a Sonic ahí para hacerlo saber que está vivo, que no es solo una cosa que destruye todo.

Quizá esa sea la explicación a porque decide robar el aire de sus pulmones en besos tan largos y exigentes durante este acto que se consuma por primera vez, pronosticando que así mismo, ocurriría muchas veces más.


	5. - Sin Escrúpulo -

— Hiciste que fueran dos semanas y cinco días sin correr ni un kilómetro, esto si es que es trágico — lamenta dando golpes al suelo con el pie—. Bien, es momento de cambia-

— ¿Por qué piensas salir? — interroga el erizo viéndolo fijamente. Sonic ladea la cabeza con las manos en la a dolorida cintura.

—Porque quiero correr— Responde sin meditar sus palabras y que el semblante de Shadow es especialmente turbio, a poco o nada de provocar algún Chaos Blast si preguntan a cualquier otro ser viviente o poseedor de instinto de supervivencia.

Cosa de la que Sonic carece como es bien sabido.

Nadie en su sano juicio se mete en tantos problemas

— pensé que querías estar conmigo otros días más, no irte aún. Apenas hemos estado un día aquí los dos ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte conmigo? — La voz de erizo oscuro era especialmente susurrante, Sonic apenas se siente intimidado por ella, pero aquello ya era un mal rasgo, después de todo, no es una sensación que se suela provocar.

— Entonces vamos a correr los dos juntos, una carrera podría ser muy divertida ¿No lo crees?

—No, quiero que permanezcamos aquí los dos al menos un tiempo.

— Iré y regresaré quizás sólo vaya a saludar a Tails, debe estar preocupado por mí. Incluso Amy, Knuckles, es muy posible que todos me extrañen si llevo tanto tiempo aquí metido.

— ¿Y que pueden importar si lo que importa es que estés conmigo?

— Anda, no seas tan quejón, sólo sería un momento y regresaré, sabes que soy muy rápido, después de todo, siempre te gano. — La intención es sacarle un simple gesto aburrido que terminaron resignación, después de todo, sus discusiones siempre acababan en lo mismo.

Desgraciadamente esto no parecía ser una de esas ocasiones.

— Quédate aquí. — El tono imperativo se hace mucho más fuerte, el problema es que Sonic no pretende quedarse quieto estando ya tanto tiempo así, necesita sentir el viento golpeando su cara. Después de todo siempre había sido de ese modo.

—Shads volveré pronto, te lo prometo. — concluye antes de salir corriendo sin capacidad de réplica.

Sale sin demasiada dificultad del lugar, prácticamente se conoce todas las bases de Eggman como si fueran suyas, habiendo destruido ya tantas, resultaría completamente imposible que se perdiera o no supiera cómo salir. En el peor de los casos, simplemente debería atravesar la pared.

La satisfacción no pudo ser más grande momento de estar al aire libre corriendo sin parar como suele hacerlo siempre, como su naturaleza lo demanda. Es Sonic, es como si el viento y él fueran hermanos, la velocidad su padre y la libertad su madre.

Teniendo apenas una ligera idea de dónde se encuentra coge rumbo a casa de Tails, es lo más importante de momento informar a su pequeño hermano de que estaba bien y dónde estuvo.

Claro, eso pudo haber su intención, pero bastaron sólo unos kilómetros más para ser abruptamente detenido por un golpe, una muy fuerte en la cabeza que lo que lo hizo besar el suelo de manera dolorosa. Apenas alza un poco la cabeza puedo ver un par de aerodeslizadores frente a él y al alzar más la vista se encuentra con Shadow de brazos cruzados.

—Oye, eso dolió, si querías hacerte sentir sólo tenías que decirlo. — Bromea tosiendo la tierra que entró en su boca.

— Importa más ellos si te quieres apartar de mí teniendo tiempo para estarlo conmigo. — Su forma de hablar es increíblemente espeluznante, Sonic tiene un escalofrío, aquello no parece Shadow, es demasiado extraño, demasiado siniestro, incluso para él.

— Sólo son nuestros amigos, no tienes porqué-

— Si ellos son más importantes me desharé de ellos de ese modo no tendrás con quien ir y así podremos estar los dos.

— Muy bien... Eso es escalofriante. Ya basta. Estás actuando demasiado extraño ¿Te pasa algo?

— Ocurre que mi pareja prefiere ir con otros en lugar de estar conmigo ahora que puedo ¿Qué acaso me tienes miedo Sonic? O ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— No te tengo miedo, tan sólo quiero hacer lo que hago siempre, después de todo ya no hay peligro si destruiste todo lo que podría resultar amenazante para ti o para mí en estos momentos.

Shadow no parece estarlo escuchando, tergiversando sus palabras de manera increíble, da toda vuelta posible por hacer parecer que no quiere estar con él. Se le hace muy raro más no quiso pensarlo mucho por temor a que estado pudiera ofenderse o peor, tan sólo piensa en reanudar su carrera en solitario, pero Shadow no se lo permite con su presencia frente a él.

— Regresaremos y haremos lo que tú quieras después de haber ido a ver a Tails y los demás. — Asegura antes de que Shadow pueda responderle se escucha un grito que los hace mirar en dirección a su locutor:

— SONIC ALÉJATE DE ÉL, RÁPIDO.

— ¿Rou...?

La fuerte brisa a su lado y ver a Shadow dirigiéndose hacia la murciélago interrumpen su pensamiento. La chica vuela en dirección contraria a la de Shadow, forzándolo a derrapar para ir tras ella. Rouge llega hasta Sonic, tomándolo de los hombros.

— ¿¡Qué estás esperando!? ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! — chilla ella en tono desesperado.

— ¿Pe-pero que pasa? ¿¡Que pasa!? — Interroga, alterado por el ambiente que se forma.

— SOLO CO- rre... — la voz de Rouge se fue apagando. Sonic cae al suelo sentado, con líquido rojizo cayendo sobre su cuerpo.

Ve con ojos desorbitados como la mano de Shadow sale del cuerpo sangrante de Rouge, la murciélago parece inconsciente, aunque seguía respirando — ¡NO! —. Tarde e inútil. Shadow dispara el arma que saca de entre sus espinas, Rouge deja de respirar, con un agujero oscuro en su sien derecha, manchando el pelaje blancuzco de ahí.

— Ahora ya no queda ningún agente de G.U.N — Concluye en un murmullo, con aquella mirada tan roja como la sangre que brota del cadáver. Sonic tiembla de manera apenas perceptible.

— Por ¿Po-Por qué lo hiciste? — Balbucea incrédulo de lo que sus ojos ven.

— Ella fue contratada para entregarte, ella te quería apartar también. Debía eliminarla. — explica con voz monótona, como si la información expresada debería ser más que obvia y sin nada de extraño.

— ¡ELLA ERA NUESTRA AMIGA! ¿¡CÓMO CREES QUE NOS HARÍA UN MÍNIMO DAÑO!?

— Has salvado a este planeta y quieren hacerte daño, una más, una menos, amiga o no, es lo mismo. — Razona sin meditarlo ni un poco, convencido de lo que dice, piensa y más aún, de que su forma de actuar es la correcta.

La correcta para que Sonic esté a su lado y a salvo.

—Regresemos... ahora. —indica con la mirada espeluznantemente fija en el cobalto.

Sonic se pone de pie y antes de meditarlo o permitir algo de parte de Shadow, echa a correr tan rápido como puede sin apenas tiempo de acelerar como se debe, seguramente tendría jaqueca más tarde por ello. Ve hacia atrás, lo está persiguiendo y a juzgar por su cara no está muy contento. Entra en una de las villas que hay de camino a casa de Tails con la vaga esperanza de perder al erizo oscuro, ir a soltar todo el susto que provocó el asesinato de la murciélago y volver con Shadow para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

No es el mejor plan, pero tampoco es el mejor momento para exigir brillantes. Frena en seco cuando una especie de muro electrónico se alza frente a él, antes de tomar cualquier desvío estos están cubiertos de igual manera. Duda que Eggman esté ahí para joder, mucho menos con un desquiciado erizo homicida, ni siquiera él está tan loco.

— ¿Qué están esperando? Si no viene rápido se puede escapar.

— ¿Y esto se supone que es una buena idea?

— Si le damos lo que quiere no va a destruir este lugar como hizo con G.U.N

— Oye, pero es Sonic, él podría evitarlo...

— Es más fácil así, que se lo lleve como tanto quiere y no haga más nada.

— ¿Pero qué rayos...? — murmura viendo a todos lados como la gente sigue murmurando, como es misma gente es la que puso las barreras para impedir su paso.

¿Preferían que -en el caso hipotético- Shadow lo matara? ¿Es en serio? Sabe que la gente no destaca mucho por su raciocinio cuando se trata de multitudes, pero esto es ridículo ¡Porque él haría de todo por salvarlos! ¡Y ellos solo lo están entregando a un...!

— ¡Ahí viene, ahí viene! — respinga, alza la vista, quizá sí hace un Spin Dash puede pasar por arriba, Shadow con muchísima suerte tardaría en Hallar la manera de cruzar...

O pasaría por en medio con una explosión, ya no está muy seguro de como actuaria el erizo oscuro.

Resignado empieza girar en sí mismo y dándose impulso contra el suelo dio un bote lo suficientemente alto para pasar por encima de la barrera. Lo extraño, odioso y sorprendente es que una trampa fue colocada ahí. Por desgracia no lo pudo evitar y termina pisándola, clavando los dientes metálicos y electrizados de la misma.

— Mierda. — Profiere después de que el chispazo para.

— te lo dije. — Mira atrás, Shadow se cruza de brazos, una gran cantidad de humo se ve en el cielo.

— Esto-

— No valen la pena. Te usan como les da la gana sin importar si mueres en el intento... No valen la pena. — repite mucho más bajo y en tono frío, con una impresión mucho más cuerda y sensata a la de hace rato.

— Y-ya lo tiene, po-por favor va-

Sonic vibra por el disparo que resuena entre las casas del pequeño pueblo, quien habló ahora yace en el suelo con un tiro en el pecho de parte de Shadow, quien saca el cartucho, dejándolo en el suelo sin pensarlo demasiado. Carga el arma de nuevo y dispara a la trampa.

— Curare eso de regreso — informa con expresión indiferente, con la gente viéndolos fijamente con notorio temor. Sin mucha dificultad carga al erizo azul—. Y arreglare asuntos aquí ¡Chaos Control!

Sonic alcanza a oír algún que otro gemido angustiado de parte de los pueblerinos. Para cuando se da cuenta, está nuevamente en la entrada de aquella base abandonada de donde había salido hace algunas ¿Dos horas? No tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciendo de gato y ratón.


	6. - Aislado -

— ¿Puedes ir tu a ver a Tails? Quiero evitar que se muera con solo ocho años por la preocupación. — Shadow le venda la pierna herida, nunca ha sido bueno a la hora de sanar, por ello el zorro amarillo tiene tantos dolores de cabeza.

— No. — responde tajante.

— Entonces dame la Chaos Esmerald, iré a decirle y... No sé, regreso hasta acá, me quedo y pasamos un tiempo allá.

— No. — responde nuevamente. Sonic frunce levemente el entrecejo.

— Vamos a fingir que de alguna manera no olvido que asesinaste a Rouge y a un... Hombre que nada hizo ¿Por qué...?

Su pregunta acaba inconclusa, Shadow lo toma del rostro y lo aprieta un tanto fuerte, viéndolo con esa ira mal contenida que lo recuerda a la primera vez que se vieron. Al menos es un rasgo más normal del erizo oscuro. Más o menos.

— Ese tipo te lastimó para salvar su pellejo, entregó al único ser que vale la pena para mantener la frágil y poco duradera seguridad. Su muerte no supone una pérdida sustancial a la podrida humanidad. —Su voz es tan fría, tan rasposa y furiosa que Sonic traga grueso. Tras unos segundos Shadow lo suelta antes de arreglar sus guantes y andar con dirección a la entrada.

— ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —interroga, intenta dar un solo paso, cae cual peso muerto al suelo debido al dolor en la pierna.

—Destruir —responde sin dar vuelta alguna con respecto a la información. Sonic parpadea confuso y haciendo lo mismo que al pelear contra cualquier villano, ignora el dolor y corre hasta Shadow, deteniéndolo—. Quita... de... en medio...—Y ahí está de nuevo esa mirada neurótica capaz de hacerte creer que en menos de un segundo te sacará los ojos solo porque quiere.

—Escucha: Sé que es raro lo que pasó, pero no puedes seguir destruyendo lugares. Tranquilízate, quedémonos hoy aquí y mañana vamos a algún lugar ¿Sí? —Ofrece con una radiante y sincera sonrisa. Shadow permanece inmutable, quizá más molesto incluso.

—No iré a ningún lugar mientras exista quien quiera hacerte daño.

—Oye, todos lo quieren en mayor o menos medida, no puedes erradicar a la humanidad por- No, Shadow ¡No puedes hacer...!

—Sí que puedo, lo que no puedo es atacarte por tu vano intento de defenderlos cuando no valen la pena—Lo toma del cuello—. No vas a ayudarme, sino a tratar de impedirlo y con ello salvarlos. Supongo que puedes esperar unas semanas más.

Sabe que no puede hacer nada si Sonic se lo impide, porque los únicos puntos claros en la bruma que se ha vuelto su mente, es que quiere protegerlo, no dañarlo. Ya que el fin justifica los medios el remordimiento esta vez jamás aparece en lo que arrastra al erizo azul de regreso a la cápsula, sin dudas hubiese sido más fácil con él inconsciente, pues despierto se niega con todas sus malditas fuerzas y es complicado.

— ¡SHADOW SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, NO PUEDES HACERLO! ¡SÁCAME! —Insiste con voz desesperada. Lo ve presionar cantidad de botones causando que el agua de tono verduzco comience a subir —. ¡SHADOW! —Siempre ha estado a un paso de la hidrofobia y esto no hace más que empeorarlo.

—Regresare pronto. —dice dándose la vuelta y yéndose a gran velocidad del recóndito lugar.

Mantiene la respiración, cuando su pecho duele no hizo más que respirar y llenar sus pulmones de aquel liquido horroroso. Por alguna extraña razón el sueño lo invade, por lo que en menos de cinco minutos ya está ahí, solo flotando en reposo a la espera de que lo suelten de nuevo...

La situación se torna tan caótica que ya no la comprende, ni siquiera a Shadow o a sí mismo. Ha vuelto cantidad de veces, hacen el amor en la cama que el erizo oscuro trajo, lo hacen muchas veces -hay que aclararlo-. Lo deja salir a correr un rato y justo cuando piensa que puede huir de él, lo atrapa usando Chaos Control, por lo que acaba nuevamente en lo que ahora es su hogar: En la cápsula.

No importa cuántas veces se vaya, siempre lo deja ahí metido al punto de que Sonic se detiene a pedir y prometer que no hará nada solo para no volver ahí. Shadow, por otra parte, jamás le cree y lo deja en reposo cada vez y sin ninguna clase de lamento por ello. Él vive por y para Sonic, por ende, Sonic debe hacer lo mismo, si lo dejara fuera el irá con sus amigos y aquello no puede ser.

Por lo tanto, se da la tarea de cazarlos a ellos también.

No cuesta mucho, en la mayoría de las ocasiones vienen solos. Ya acabó con el camaleón, el cocodrilo, la gata, la abeja, incluso la coneja pequeña que llevaba al pequeño Chao de color celeste. Faltan los más importantes y eso lo tiene un poco mosqueado. Necesita acabar con la eriza rosa, el erizo albino, el equidna rojo y por sobre cualquier otro, el zorro de dos colas. Para al final mostrar sus cadáveres cual animal de caza con su amo.

Quizá ahora es eso, la idea no lo molesta tanto.

Aunque su amo no se muestra muy feliz por sus logros. Es decir ¿Por qué llora? Cuando enseñó el cadáver de Cream se puso a llorar casi por media hora, dando más puntos a favor. Si los mata él y rápido, Sonic no tendría que sufrir por verlos o que fuesen heridos. Solo tendría que preocuparse por él.

En muchas ocasiones aguarda al menos dos semanas para irse de nuevo, eliminar a la humanidad no es cosa fácil, no cuando Eggman está en tu contra. Lo lograría, pero a su tiempo, está seguro de ello; Como decía, en esas ocasiones logró darse cuenta de que Sonic sabe pintar muy bien y decoraba las paredes llenas de computadoras con paisajes que ha visto alguna vez en sus paseos.

Muchos son bellísimos, otros que parecen de un plano apocalíptico. De vez en cuando pinta personas, ha hecho a Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream... incluso a Shadow una vez, demasiado perfecto y con el detalle de tener sangre goteando de sus betas rojas. No lo enoja, pues de poder, seguramente podría. Lo más raro es que había un personaje que a ambos les resulta familiar más no tienen una idea de dónde.

Es parecido a Shadow, solo que sus vetas son grises, sus ojos son verdes toxico y no tiene boca. Shadow por su parte, cuenta con una idea minúscula de él: Es quien mató a Sonic en ese recuerdo carente de sentido. Porque Sonic lo pintó o siquiera sabe de él cuenta como un misterio que no tiene aún tiempo de resolver. Dejándolo en reposo mira de vez en cuando los murales con exceso de imaginación.

Bueno, solo pude esperar a limpiar del mundo a la humanidad y llevarlo de regreso a esos sitios tan bellos


End file.
